1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improvement in ball and slide-roller cursor control assemblies, and more particularly to an assembly which is sealed with respect to electromagnetic susceptibility and radiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide-roller and ball-type cursor control assemblies are well known and widely used for controlling, with a single control element, the position of a cursor along two axes of a cathode ray tube (CRT) display or other equivalent flat panel or projection display. The ball-type cursor control includes so called "track balls", where the assembly is stationary and an operator directly manipulates the ball, and so called "mouse" assemblies where an operator moves the assembly over a surface which engages and rotates the ball. In a slide-roller cursor control assembly, the operator manipulates an actuator bar, rotating it to position the cursor along one axis (e.g., the X-axis) and sliding the bar along its longitudinal axis to position the cursor with respect to another axis (e.g., the y-axis). This invention is applicable to both ball and slide-roller cursor control assemblies.
It will be appreciated that ball and slide-roller cursor control assemblies house transducers and electronic components that are a source of electromagnetic radiation and at the same time are susceptible to damage or malfunction if exposed to high energy electromagnetic fields.